The Sanzo Party in Kaysville
by Danny Anime Girl
Summary: The Sanzo party suddenly appears at a park where they meet two strange girls. Soon the girls are draged into and adventure that involves Homura as a good guy Goku falling in love and A Renrie look-a-like GokuXStacey HomuraXCamille This is MY fantacy ;p


HEY EVERYONE!!!!!! I started this story back in august and I disided to uplaod it..... its just some fluff between Camille and Homura (Later) and Stacey and Goku (Later) This is MY fantacy and I still don't have an ending for it... though I am waaaaay far with this story..... I origionaly wrote this for my BFF Cause she's like IN LOVE with Goku but then I disided to torcher her By puting Homura in there LOL she hates me for that But hey I'ma Homura Fan.... *Sigh* Homura..... Anyways I hope you like my twisted plot and Twisted mind and Twisted story...... Twisted..... oh yah.....  
Disclamer: I do not own Saiyuki if I did it would be a yaoi and my BFF would kill me for Putting Homura in there , (no Yaoi in this fic)****

_**The Sanzo Party in Kaysville**_

They didn't know exactly how it happened but it just happened, one minute they were all fighting evil demons and the next they were in a park, but it was unlike any park that they had ever seen it was way peaceful and there where children playing on the swing set and adults walking and talking but they noticed that there were two girls. One really very skinny and the other was not as skinny but skinny none the less. They were walking a Pitt bull and they were talking about something called Saiyuki. Then one of the girls said something to the other and the skinny one stopped in her tracks staring at them. She suddenly screamed and yelled something very fast the boys didn't catch it. You could see that the skinny one was very excited and went right up to Goku.

"Oh my gosh! I love your Saiyuki costumes you guys look almost exactly like Goku mine, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo!"

"Well actually…" Hakkai started but she was too excited to even notice.

"You are all so awesome! Well I've got to go but I'll see you fellow anime lovers later ok? BYE!" She said and ran off toward her house with her Pitt bull following behind her. The other girl turned and said.

"Sorry but Stacey is just a little crazy and she hasn't taken her supplements today so yah. Well I'd better go catch her I'll see you later." She turned to her friend and shot off

"HEY SARU WAIT!!!" She yelled.

"NOOOOO KAPPA I'VE SOOO GOT TO TELL MACHEL AND CAROLYN!!!!" They watched the girls run off.

"Weird they called each other what we call Gojyo and Goku." Hakkai said

"Whatever!" Sanzo stated.

"I'm hungry." Goku said.

"Hey Carolyn, Michele!" Stacey yelled as she came thrue the door. "There were these way cool Saiyuki dressed people and they looked like exactly like Sanzo Gojyo Goku, MINE! And Hakkai!"

"Wow I wish I could have seen them." Said Stacey's older sister Carolyn.

Me too." Michele the oldest of the girls said.

"Well anyways…" Camille said. "It's getting late I'd better head home… Bye Stacey!"

"Bye Kappa…" Stacey said waving out the door.

"I can't find one place that I recognize." Goku said.

"Ya. It's very weird we were just fighting demons weren't we?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes I believe we were." Hakkai said.

"Oh well while we are here we might as well blend in well than we need different cloths." Gojyo said.

"I'm hungry." Goku commented.

"Ah shut up." Sanzo said.

"But I'm hungry."

"I said SHUT UP!" And Sanzo wacked him with his paper fan.

"Still hungry." Goku mumbled.

"Hey ya know those girls we saw earlier they seemed to know about us maybe we should talk to them." Gojyo suggested.

"Ya let's go and maybe they'll have some food." Goku said happily and started in the direction the girls went, everyone else followed. After about three minutes they saw the same girl walking along the sidewalk.

"HEY YOU!" Goku yelled she stopped and turned then she nervously waved, Goku ran up to her.

"Hi My name is Go- Hey!" Sanzo had pulled him away and said.

"Let Hakkai handle it." Hakkai bent down and said.

"Hello." With a very big creepy smile.

"You guys are the ones that me and Stacey met in the park right?" She asked.

"Yes I believe so, but we need help with a problem can you help us?"

"I-I guess." she said.

"First of all can you tell me your name." She was a little reluctant but said,

"Camille."

"All right Camille can you tell us where we are?" She looked at them all suspiciously.

"Don't you know? How did you get here without knowing where you are?"

"We don't know, but we need to find out."

"Well you are in Kaysville Utah of the United States of America." Camille said. Hakkai stood up.

"Um any of you guy's heard of The United States of America?" He asked.

"Nu-hu."

"..."

"I'm hungry."

"Hey you all never told me your guises names!" Camille said rather suddenly.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Man you remained me of a person on a show that Stacey likes I forget what it's called but there is I guy named Hakkai on it and- What?" She asked for they were all staring at her like she was an alien.

"That is my name actually." Hakkai said. Camille looked like she was going to faint then she burst out laughing.

"Oh man you guy's had me going for a second there! I almost believed you! And let me guess your Gojyo but they call you kappa and your Sanzo you're always cranky and act like you don't like anyone." Sanzo gripped his paper fan apparently thinking of waking her with it. But this went unnoticed by Camille, "and you're Goku! Everyone calls you saru!"

"But all of that is true." Gojyo said "Please believe us we don't know where we are and we don't know how to get back!" In his experience talking with a pleading voice that sounded sad worked best on a girl. And just like that she said.

"Ok fine, I believe you all for now but I'll be watching you! Come on we need to get you guys in normal cloths so we don't get strange looks. It's not like I'm not used to them," she added under her breath. Five minuets' later they were at Camille's house.

"Come on hurry before any one sees us!"

"HEY CAMILLE THOSE YOUR NEW BEST FRIENDS!?" Camille sighed and kept walking. "DID YA FINALY REALIZE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS?" Camille was getting tense. "THEY LOOK LIKE IDIOTS DRESSED LIKE THAT! COURSE THEY PROBABLY LOOK LIKE IDIOTS ANYWAY!" At that Sanzo turned around and reached for his gun. Camille grabbed his wrist but quickly let go when he looked at her but she summoned up her courage and said in horse voice

"Don't seriously!" She said. "They will call the police!" Then she turned to the speaker and yelled, "SHUT UP BRANDON AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" At that she turned on her heal and walked inside.

Goku followed quickly and Hakkai, Gojyo, than Sanzo followed as well. The four boys sat down on the couch and Camille went to get them all cloths. Camille walked into her parent's room and went to the closet she picked out a black T-shirt and pants for Sanzo, A green long sleeve shirt and pants for Hakkai, a Red T-shirt with black pant's for Gojyo, then it took Camille a very long time to find something for Goku but finally decided on a orange jersey and cargo pants. Hear ya go guy's she said as she walked into the living room.

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BEER'S ARE!"

"I DON'T CARE FIND ME A BEER!"

"FIND YOUR OWN BEER!" Goku and Gojyo where fighting and you could tell that Sanzo was getting very annoyed.

"Now, now boys don't fight." Hakkai said.

"I found you guy's cloths!" Camille said and threw them their cloths now you can all go into separate bathrooms to change. Hakkai go to my parent's bathroom down that hall to the left, Goku go to the bathroom at the end of that hall, Gojyo go to the bathroom by the kitchen down that way. Now Sanzo you can wait for any one or you can go downstairs to that bathroom."

"I'll wait." He grumbled. Goku came out first and Sanzo walked into the bathroom. Then Hakkai came out then Gojyo then Sanzo.

"Great now what are we going to do?" Camille asked than an idea popped into her head.

"Hey you guy's could stay in the abandoned house behind me." She said and pointed out the window. The house had been abandoned for about 10 years and no one knew who owned it. "Now you guys need to blend in if you want to escape suspicion." Camille said.

"HEY WHERES HAKARU!?" Hakkai said suddenly he looked all around but couldn't find him. Just then we heard a little squeak outside the door. Hakkai ran to the door and opened it there was Hakaru!

"Oh good." Hakkai said as the dragon jumped onto his shoulder. He closed the door.

"Oh my gosh." Camille suddenly exclaimed. "I have to tell Stacey!" She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hi is Stacey there?" "Yes." "Please." "Ok….." "STACEY GUESS WHAT?" Everyone could hear the conversation now that Camille had gotten Stacey exited.

"WHAT?"

"Ya know those guy's that we met at the park?"

"Yah."

"Well they are the real things!"

"Right… How do you know?"

"Because they are right here in front of me." Camille said.

"Then let me talk to Goku." Stacey said teasingly.

"Ok." Camille said and handed the phone to Goku.

"Hello? Camille are you there?"

"H-hello?" Goku said uneasily.

"Oh hi Goku. Come on Camille you've got to be kidding!"

"No this is Goku, not Camille."

"Right _Goku _can you give the phone back to Camille than?"

"K…"

"Hello is that enough for you?" Camille asked.

"No it was just you… it had to be."

"Ok when you get here tomorrow I'll introduce you to them

"Yah yah sure… Hey I gotta go now, bye."

"Ok bye." Camille said and hung up the phone.

"Ok you guys better get over to that house." She said. "Before my mom gets home and I'll get up to get you guy's K?"

"All right." Hakkai said and walked out the door then Gojyo. Sanzo started but stopped when he heard Goku say something.

"I'm hungry don't we get any food?"

"Yah you do." Camille said. "I'll make you some and bring it over later but for now have…" She went to the kitchen. "This!" She held up a bag of Doritos.

"Cool!" Goku said and grabbed the bag. "Thanks Camille." He said and ran out the door. Sanzo followed grumbling something about a bottomless pit.

Camille closed the door and went to the stove she put a pan on it and made some chicken noodle soup for the boy's then she brought it over. Goku completely ate most of it and Sanzo hardly ate it at all. Then she went home to the computer. She played on it till her parent's got home with her siblings. Then she went to bed. Camille woke up early in the morning and got dressed she made instant Pancakes and went over to the abandoned house. She knocked about 20 times before Goku opened the door looking very tiered.

"What?" He asked. Camille was completely bugged by the boy's hair she pushed him back inside the house so no one could see them. He stumbled and yawned.

"GOKU! WAKE UP! I HAVE FOOD!" Camille yelled Goku opened his eyes all the way and saw the big stack of pancakes but he still looked tiered. Camille led him over to the kitchen counter and sat him down on one of the rusty stoles. Then she took a brush out of her pocket she smirked at what his reaction might be when she started brushing his hair she did it to everyone and she always carried a brush with her. She took the brush and tried to brush through his thick hair.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled as the brush caught a snarl.

"Well that woke ya up." Camille said fighting fits of giggles then continued brushing his hair. Just then Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo came in.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Asked Hakkai.

"Nope." said Camille light heartedly and continued with her brushing. The boys each brought up a rusty chair and picked up a pancake. Goku was still half asleep and the food hardly registered. After Camille was done brushing Goku's hair she went to Hakkai. Your guises hair is bugging me." Camille stated. "Don't you ever brush it?"

"Not really." Goku said with his head on the table.

"Well I'll brush it for you than." Camille said she brushed Hakkai's hair then Gojyo's hair.

"I can brush your hair right Sanzo?" She asked tentivly.

"Whatever, just don't pull on it." Camille brushed his hair and tried her best not to pull it. After she was done she got an Ice cube from her glass of water and put it down Goku's shirt.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. He sprang up and started jumping all around to get the cube out. Camille was smirking and Gojyo was laughing his head off. Finally the ice fell out of his shirt and landed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

"Sorry." Camille said with a fake guilty expression on her face. Then Goku said.

"Never mind. HEY LOOK FOOD!" He yelled and dove for the pancakes.

"Ya know Goku you really looked like a monkey right there dancing all around like a monkey!" Gojyo said.

"Shut up!" Goku said with his mouth full.

"Man these are really good. What are they?" He asked Camille.

"They're pancakes." She answered.

"Oh… do you have any meet buns?"

"No we don't have meet buns in America." She said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goku said and fell down twitching.

After they had finished eating Hakkai went to go wake up Hakaru.

Camille randomly gazed out the window and saw Stacey walking by the house on her way to Camille's.

She went over to the window and yelled." HEY STACEY OVER HERE!!!!!" Stacey stopped and looked at Camille, then she waved she walked over to the door and Camille let her in.

"Hey Cami, why are you over here?" Stacey asked as she walked thru the door. She hadn't noticed anyone else there yet.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE GIRL I SAW YESTERDAY!" Goku yelled bounding up to Stacey. Stacey was taken by surprise she took a step backwards and tripped on some loose carpeting.

Goku leaned forward grabbed her hand and pulled her back on balance.

Stacey and Goku stood there for a second until Stacey finally said. "Uh… thanks…?"

"Uh Goku!" Goku said letting go of her hand. "I'm Goku!"

Stacey stared at him for a second and then smiled. "Sweet…" she said.

* * *

Ok Now there's the first chappie -^,^- I hope you all likey :3 Also The reson that they can speak English is because they can speak any language that Saiyuki has officialy been dubbed in... just so you know.... PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!! IF YOU I'LL GIVE YOU A REVIEWERS COOKIE!!!!!! (I like reviews..... *Rabbid fan of feedback*)

* * *


End file.
